Memories of Existance
by memory of existance
Summary: A girl finds herself as a nobody.  She doesn't know how, the normal process certainly didn't occur.  No pairings mostly and yaoifree.  Started writing before I played anything but KH1, CoM, and KH2, so please don't be mad about inconsistancies.


I looked out over my room's tiny balcony. A starry sky greeted me, a deep dark blue. I couldn't hear much, just the rustling of leaves. A strange scent was falling over the town. It was the smell of snow and winter, and something else. But that other smell didn't concern me at all. What concerned me was the smell of fresh snow in May. I guessed I was going crazy, or there was about to be some creepy disaster blizzard. But I was unfortunately far off.

My name is Sarah, known by my closest friends as Fox. I love the winter, but not when it comes in spring. As it later turned out, it wasn't winter at all, but does that make any difference? That's all I knew at the time, so right now that's what matters.

I called one of my friends and told him to smell the air. I never got his response, because the line was cut by an earthquake. Or it might have been the lightning. Or maybe one of the shooting stars hit a little closer than it looked. Either way, a creature appeared out of the ground. It was bad judgment, I already knew that, but I was too interested. No use waiting, I figured, I dashed to the stairs, hopped down,

"SARAH!! What are you doing, stay inside!" Rang out my mother's voice, but no time for that. I dove out the door and ran at the thing. It was like a big ant, hunched down with its arms waving in a creepy sort of sinister way. I picked up a stick and poked it, and in return was tackled to the ground. My curiosity never really has made up for what it got me into then. I got out from under it and started to run. The ground was turned to a swirling cloud of black and purple, with even more of the creatures coming out. Big, human shaped things that looked sort of like the big ant started coming out, and as people poked heads out the doors, the monsters grabbed onto them and began to take them down. The way they did it could only be described as devouring. Sometimes, another monster would appear after the person had been destroyed. Soon other types of monsters appeared out of the ground, which was melting into a weird, gooey liquid like water. People were drowning into it, and I was falling too. I desperately swam and struggled through it and climbed a tree. I watched as I climbed higher, and saw what was happening.

Huge swarms of the monsters were coming out of the dark, and over the course of seconds engulfed whole buildings and towers. And soon, my house was gone. When the things left I couldn't see my family at all. I assume I was crying, but I was busy with other thoughts to know whether or not tears were there. When I reached the top of the tree, I surveyed the whole of my town. Buildings were reduced to cloudy masses of something, the ground was the same black ocean, and the monsters were climbing my tree. I desperately broke off a thick, long branch from my tree and swung at the things. They paused for a moment, and then continued. The branch went right through them. I wasn't sure which fate would be worse, being lost to the monsters or lost to the darkness. The monsters would certainly bring death, but who knew about the dying ground?

I held my breath and jumped.

A weird feeling came over me. It was like the last moment of when you fell asleep, but also when you first wake up and realize all the time that has passed. I was on the ground. I jumped up and immediately knew something had happened during the time I couldn't remember. I felt surprisingly little shock or anything else.

Once I had time to take this in, I noticed my surroundings, and the people there. A boy and a man, both in black coats, stood before a big mansion with a heavily locked gate. There was something in front of the boy, but it was dematerialized by the man before I had a chance to see it well. The man turned to me.

"Oh… and you… were Sarah. Correct?" His voice was dark and slow, with little feeling but nothing at all like a monotone. There was no surprise to be read in his voice, but the boy's face told me that he, at least, had not seen me coming. But the man was ahead of us both.

"What do you mean, were?" I said, with no passion to my demand, "I'm still here. I'm still Sarah. Who are you, and who is he?"

"Perhaps you are here, but you do not exist, and as such you are no longer you… you are a new you, one who has endured some… process, some working… one that I strive to understand. You will join us," he said coldly, "us nonbeings, us nothings, us Nobodies. We have only ourselves, but we are not real… and yet we are. Sarah, I believe, is no longer a name. Carrying the name of your past self could surely be considered… shameful?"

The letters of my name appeared in front of me. Was this some sort of way to metaphorically demolish my being, by deleting the name my parents gave me? That wasn't what ended up happening exactly, though I was never known as Sarah from that point on. They spun around me, and slowed again in front of me as Shara. The man put out his hand and an ornate X appeared before the last A.

"Sharxa and Roxas… welcome to Organization XIII" came the words as the man drew off his hood. Silver hair fell on him and strange orange-amber eyes fell on me. Whatever this meant, I didn't know. I wasn't scared, I wasn't disturbed or sad or happy. I was curious, but not to the point of excitement. He opened a portal, full of the swirling darkness colors that had overthrown my town. The boy whose name was Roxas followed him slowly but didn't hesitate. The memory of destruction stopped me for a moment, but I didn't want to be left here all lonely and unknowing. I stepped in.

I walked two steps with them and then we reappeared in the world. We emerged into a huge room, with white walls and patterns all around and above. A stairway led into another room. We proceeded, and stepped into the cavernous place.

Tall thrones, extremely tall thrones, were what filled the room. Most of them had people in coats sitting in them. The man with silver hair jumped all the way up to his chair, which seemed a hundred or more feet above. The boy tried it himself and made it up to an empty one. He smiled and beckoned for me to do the same. He was much more helpful than the others. I sighed, jumped, and made it to the last remaining chair, next to him. The way up was more like flying, but I'm quite sure I made it there on my own strength. I had a quick burst of slight, very slight happiness. At which point I realized that something was much more wrong than extreme shock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON??" I managed to yell. Anger still seemed to exist for me, at least more than anything else. A high, laughing girl's voice answered me.

"Well, kid, YOU have lost your heart! No more joy for you!"

"Well, YOU seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Not quite as much as it looks, you'll have to learn. I'm sadistic like that, better get used to it before you make me mad and get some knives in your chest." Roxas looked at her, apparently almost as confused as me. He blinked at her.

"Hey, relax."

"Oh, and who is this? You were once Sora. Stupid boy. You know, he'll be ours soon. Because there's a plan… right, Marluxia?" A man took off his hood, revealing somewhat rediculous looking pink hair, with a tint of brown like a petal that is about to start dying. I supposed this was Marluxia.

"If Xemnas will give the order. Xemnas?" And the first man turned.

"Of course," he smirked "I will. You and Larxene, Lexeaus, Zexion, and Vexen will go to Castle Oblivion. Marluxia, you gave him the message?"

"Yes."

"Then go, right now. Axel, you were going to go, but now I think it best that you go only when you are needed." The five of them left the same way Xemnas had brought us here. He began again on an entirely different topic, one that made much more sense to me. "Well, you will need to be accustomed to how this works, I suppose. Numbers 13 and 14, I am Xemnas. I am the Superior of the Organization, and you obey orders from me and obey requests from the others. Do not think I will be controlling you. Axel will take a walk with you and show you about us. Won't you, Axel?"

"…Yes…" A younger man with incredibly spiky red hair answered him "Sure, Xemnas. Come on, Roxas. You too, Sharxa. Can't get out of this."


End file.
